


Not Willing

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Scowling, Repsaj viewed his sick wife writhing on their bed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	Not Willing

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Scowling, Repsaj viewed his sick wife writhing on their bed. His body tensed before he glanced back. He couldn't remember how long she suffered for. He faced Ailicec at a snail's pace. Repsaj began to tremble as soon as tears formed in Ailicec's eyes. ''I tried to heal you,'' he said. His shoulders slumped. 

Repsaj stepped back after Ailicec stretched her arm. ''You wish to comfort me? One final touch before your life ends?'' He wasn't certain if he was willing to view Ailicec as she suffered any longer. His scowl came back. He walked out of his chamber.

Repsaj's eye widened after King Kooh appeared and scowled. ''Brother! Why are you scowling?'' 

''Abandoning your wife?'' King Kooh asked. He watched as Repsaj blinked repeatedly. ''You're suffering with Ailicec?'' he wished to know. King Kooh viewed Repsaj nodding twice. ''You're not near her. You should be near your wife during her final moments alive.'' He saw a tear in Repsaj's eye.

''I don't wish to view my wife dying,'' Repsaj muttered. 

''Return to that bed this instant!'' King Kooh said as he continued to scowl.

''Why are you concerned? Did you love Ailicec before she married me? Do you continue to love her?''

King Kooh's scowl remained, but he never replied with words. He looked to one side. He turned to Repsaj. ''I'll be with Ailicec,'' he said. King Kooh watched while his sibling blinked again. He approached the chamber and walked into it. 

''Brother?'' Repsaj muttered. 

Ten minutes later, King Kooh appeared with tears in his eyes and another scowl. 

Repsaj proceeded to blink another time. ''Is she...?'' 

King Kooh's scowl remained before he walked by Repsaj. 

*Hm?* Repsaj thought with one wide eye. He gasped the minute Ailicec's spirit materialized in front of him. Repsaj stepped back. ''I...''

Scowling, Ailicec wrapped her arms around Repsaj and began to crush him. Not enough to kill him. He wasn't with her. She was always going to be with him.

 

THE END


End file.
